Digimon Digital Monsters: Saving Two Worlds
by Draco711
Summary: The Digidestined defeat Millinnuiemmon and is enjoying a nice day. But a new threat has arrived. Are the Digidestined and their Digimon strong enough? Warning: The story will contain lemon.
1. Chapter 1: A New Foe

**Digimon Digital Monsters: Saving Two Worlds**

Chapter one: A New Foe

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions

Armored Digivolve

Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

The Digidestined finally defeated Millenniummon and peace was being restored. Davis asks Kari out and she said yes. Tai finally confessed his feelings to Sora, who confessed as well. Yolie finally admitted her feelings about Ken. Matt had began dating Jun, Davis's older sister, after a concert. Jun became a Digidestined and her Digimon partner is Catmon. Joe and Mimi began dating after a Halloween party. And of course, the guy Digimon dated their partner's girlfriend Digimon. TK Izzy and Cody became closer friends than before. But little did they know, a dark force they have never seen before will arise.

The Digidestined were in the Digital World having a picnic. Davis had called this a victory picnic, which explained why there was a lot of food to go around.

"Saving the world is sure tough work." Davis states.

"You said it." Tai agrees.

"Wonder what new challenge awaits us." Cody wonders out loud.

"Whatever it is, we can take it!" TK states.

"You said it TK." Kari agrees.

"Yeah, but that battle with Millenniummon was a tough one." Matt said.

"Yeah, it was. If Davis didn't regain the Golden Digi-Egg back, we would've been toasted." Ken said.

"Hey, give credit to Tai and Agumon also. If Magnamon didn't DNA Digivolve with WarGreymon, we would be toast." Davis reminded. It was true. Magnamon and WarGreymon DNA Digivolved to become MagnaGreymon. Only then was the Digidestined was able to defeat Millenniummon.

"Now we can relax." Tai said. Soon an explosion occurred.

"What the hell?!" Tai and Davis shouts.

"Over there!" Gatomon informs. Everyone looked and saw a young boy around Davis's age running alongside was a Digimon of a dinosaur type.

"I know that Digimon!" Agumon informs.

Digimon Analyzer (Agumon's voice)

_That's Monodramon, a Dragon type Digimon. He is a tough little guy. His Beat Knuckle is not to be taking lightly._

"Who is chasing them?" Yolie asks.

"There your answer!" Ken answers. He pointed at two Digimon chasing after them.

"That's DarkTyrannomon and Skullmeramon!" Tai informs.

"Why is they chasing that kid?" Kari asks.

"Don't know, but we ain't gonna take it! Veemon!" Davis shouts.

"On it Davis!" Veemon responds.

"_Veemon digivolve to…..ExVeemon!"_

"You're up Wormmon!" Ken informs. Wormmon nodded.

"_Wormmon digivolve to…..Stingmon!"_

"Time to DNA Digivolve!" Davis and Ken shouts.

"_ExVeemon….Stingmon…..DNA digivolve to….Paildramon!"_

"Agumon! Help out!" Tai states.

"You got it Tai!" Agumon agrees.

"_Agumon digivolve to…..Greymon! Greymon digivolve to…...MetalGreymon!" _Paildramon and MetalGreymon charged DarkTyrannomon and Skullmeramon. The two digimon looked and charged toward the two Ultimates.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouts. Paildramon began firing at DarkTyrannomon which had little effect.

"Aaaarrghh!" Skullmeramon growls.

"Here I come!" MetalGreymon states. MetalGreymon and Skullmeramon grappled. However, Skullmeramon began pushing MetalGreymon back and brought him to his knees.

"Grraahh!" DarkTyrannomon roars. DarkTyrannomon strucked Paildramon and sent him flying.

"Paildramon!" Davis shouts.

"Whats going on?! This is different from before!" Tai informs.

"...Thats because DarkTyrannomon and Skullmeramon powers increased to that of a Mega!" Izzy informs.

"No way!" TK responds.

"Paildramon! You must digivolve to Imperildramon!" Davis calls.

"Right..." Paildramon agrees.

_"Paildramon Mega-digivolve to...Imperildramon!" _Skullmeramon knocked MetalGreymon back causing him to dedigivolve back to Agumon.

"Agumon! Warp digivolve!" Tai calls.

"Right!" Agumon agrees.

_"Agumon warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!" _

"Now the real fight begins." WarGreymon states. Skullmeramon charged WarGreymon who dodged it by jumping into the sky.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouts. WarGreymon created a ball of energy and threw it at Skullmeramon. It strucked destroying him. Normally Skullmeramon could absorbed fire attacks, but the Terra Force was too strong to absorbed.

"Positron Laser!" Imperildramon shouts. Imperildramon fired a beam of energy destroying DarkTyrannomon.

"They did it!" Gatomon shouts.

"Alright!" TK shouts. Both Mega digimon dedigivolved to their rookie forms as the group got to them.

"Great job!" Tai congrautlates.

"No problem." Agumon replies. Soon, the young boy and Mondramon that was being chased came up.

"Thank you for helping us." the boy thanked.

"Yes, thank you very much." Monodramon thanked as well.

"Don't mention it." Davis replies.

"My name is Micheal and this is my digimon partner Monodramon." Micheal introduce. The group introduced themselves to Micheal and Mondramon.

"So why are you here Micheal?" Joe asks.

"I was looking for a girl here. Her name is Aja and her digimon partner is Dorumon." Micheal answers.

"Is she in trouble?" Kari asks.

"Dunno, thats why we're here. To find out if she is."

"Where the last place you seen them?" Gabumon asks.

"We don't know, she left to the Digital World when we were helping at Micheal's uncle's store." Monodramon answers.

"And she never came back like she said." Micheal adds.

"When was she suppose to be back?" Cody asks.

"Yesterday."

"Don't worry, we'll help find her." Davis proclaims.

"Really?" Micheal asks.

"Sure, its the least we can do." Sora answers.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" Yolie replies.

_Somewhere in the Digital World~_

"LadyDevimon, have you captured them?" a demonic voice asks.

"No mi Lord. The Digimon I sent to captured them were defeated by the Digidestined." LadyDevimon answers.

"The Digidestined!?" the digimon roared.

"Yes." The digimon walked to the the window which revealed himself. He looked like a human, but also a demon.

Digimon Analyzer (LadyDevimon's voice)

_Meet Demonmon. He is powerful digimon who takes no prisoners who are of no use to him. His Demonic Fist attack can wipe out an army. And that is nothing compared to his Hell's Gate which send his opponent's to a Dark Dimension trapped for enternity even after death._

"The Digidestined defeated foe after foe. But this time, they will not win. And this time, they will be destroyed." Demonmon proclaims.

"Yes, mi Lord, they will fall." LadyDevimon agrees.

"And once they're finish, I can then rule both the Digital World and the Real World! Muhahahahahaahahaha!"

_Will the Digidestined be able to defeat this new enemy? Will they find Aja and Dorumon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters._


	2. Chapter 2: Enter MetalMeramon

**Chapter 2: Enter Metalmeramon**

_**Hey there, Davis here! Me and the other Digidestined decided to relax after our battle with Millenniummon. However, we had to save a kid and his Digimon from DarkTyrannomon and Skullmeramon. And it wasn't easy since they had gotten stronger. Paildramon and Agumon had to Mega digivolve into Imperildramon and WarGreymon to win. Turns out, the kid name was Micheal and he and his Digimon Monodramon. They were looking for their friends. And we decided to help them. Hopefully we will be able to find them.**_

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions

Armored Digivolve

Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

The Digidestined along with Micheal and Monodramon went to find Micheal's and Monodramon's friends, after they packed their picnic and sent it back to the Real World.

"So Micheal, how long have you been a Digidestined?" Davis asks.

"Oh, about a year." Micheal answers.

"Wow…." Davis responds.

"So you defeat a Monochromon by yourself?" Veemon asks.

"Yep, but it was tough." Monodramon answers.

"They sure became friends." Sora states.

"Yeah, they have." Tai agrees. Kari went up to Davis.

"Davis, do you want to hang out some time when we get back to the Real World?" Kari asks.

"Sure we can, Kari." Davis answers. Kari smiled and stepped back and began talking to Yolie.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Micheal asks.

"Yeah, she is." Davis answers, blushing.

"Wow, she's cute."

"I know."

"Hey, what is this?" Gomamon asks. Gomamon held up a bracelet.

"That's Aja's bracelet!" Micheal informs. Gomamon handed to Micheal. He held it like it was fragile.

"That proves she went this way." TK states.

"Yeah." Patamon agrees.

"Let's keep going. We may be able to find them after all." Tai states.

"Right!" the group agreed. Soon, an explosion occurred.

"What the-?!" Davis shouts.

"Look! Over there!" Joe informs. Smoke emerged from the crater as a Digimon walked.

"Oh no, could it be!" Tentomon states.

_Digimon Analyzer (Tentomon's voice)_

_It's Metalmeramon! He is the Mega form of Meramon. He is more dangerous and can absorb all fire attacks. His MegaFireball will leave burn marks for weeks. But what truly makes him dangerous is his MegaFlame Explosion!_

"Everyone! Digivovle!" Tai shouts.

"Now!" Matt adds.

_Digivolution~_

_Agumon warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!_

_Gabumon warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"_

_Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon!_

_Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!_

_Palmon digivolve to...Togemon! Togemon digivolve to...Lilymon!_

_Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!_

_Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!_

_Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!_

_ExVeemon...Stingmon...DNA digivolve to...Paildramon! Paildramon Mega digivolve to...Imperildramon! Imperildramon Mode change to...Fighter Mode!_

_Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!_

_Aquilamon...Gatomon...DNA digivolve to...Silphymon!_

_Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!_

_Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!_

_Ankylomon...Angemon...DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon!_

_Digivolution ends_

"Go get 'im!" Tai shouts.

"On it!" WarGreymon states. WarGreymon charged Metalmeramon.

"Rah!" Metalmeramon responded. Metalmeramon grabbed WarGreymon's arm and through him into a boulder.

"Gah?!" WarGreymon yells in pain.

"WarGreymon!" Tai shouts.

"Now I'm angry!" Garudamon shouts.

"Heheheh!" Metalmeramon chuckles.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon sent a flame phoenix at Metalmeramon which struck, but he absorbed it and grew stronger.

"Fire attacks won't work Garudamon!" MegaKabuterimon reminded.

"Oh, right...I forgot..." Garudamon admits.

"Positron Laser!" Imperildramon FM shouts. Imperildramon FM fired a blue and purple beam at Metalmeramon.

"MegaFireball!" Metalmeramon counters. The two attacks clashed causing a blast battle.

"Everyone! Attack while he's preoccupied!" Davis informs.

"Roger!" the Digimon responded.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Static Force!"

"Justice Eyes!"

All the attacks struck Metalmeramon which allowed Imperildramon FM's Positron Laser to push through and strike as well.

"They did it!" Micheal shouts.

"Totally!" Monodramon agrees.

"That was easy." Davis boasts.

"Yeah, I'll say." TK agrees.

"Heheheh..."

"No way..." WarGreymon murmurs.

"Impossible!" Imperildramon FM states. Something jumped from the smoke and landed. And that something was Metalmeramon.

"How he survive all that?!" Yolie asked.

"He took all of their attacks...and came out bare scathe..." Cody adds.

"I think I know why..." Izzy informs.

"What?" Davis asks.

"Its because he absorbed WarGreymon's and Garudamon's attack. It seem theirs hit along with the others, but he absorbed them."

"Darn it!" Tai states.

"MegaFireball!" Metalmeramon shouts. Metalmeramon shot a fireball at all of the Digimon striking them. This caused them to de-digivolve.

"They're back to their Rookie forms!" Sora exclaims.

"We're doomed now." Joe states.

"Not quite!" Micheal states.

"What do you mean?" Ken asks.

"Monodramon!"

"Right!" Monodramon agrees.

_"Monodramon digivolve to...Strikedramon!"_

"Wow, he digivolved to the Champion level!" Davis exclaims.

_Digimon Analyzer (Micheal's voice)_

_Yep, Strikedramon is Monodramon's Champion form. He is strong and you don't want to be hit with his Strike Fang._

"But it's not enough to beat Metalmeramon, a Mega level digimon!" Cody states

"You'll see soon enough." Micheal states. Strikedramon ran toward Metalmeramon who charged back.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon shouts. Strikedramon's claws extended and cutted Metalmeramon in the center of his chest.

"Graugh?!" Metalmeramon yells in pain.

"He's actually winning!" Yolie exclaims.

"Yeah!" Mimi agrees.

"Strike Fang!" Strikedramon shouts. Flames erupted from his body as he charged Metalmeramon.

"What is he doing?! That won't work!" Gabumon states. Gabumon doesn't realize how wrong he was gonna be. Metalmeramon thought he could absorb the fire. However, he didn't expect Strikedramon to use Strike Claw again as well. When Strikedramon strucked, he pierced through Metalmeramon.

"He did it!" the Digidestined cheered.

"Great job Strikedramon!" Micheal congratulates.

"No problem." Strikedramon responds.

"Guh..." Metalmeramon groans.

"What?!" Matt responds.

"He just don't quit!" Davis states.

"Heheheh..." Metalmeramon chuckles.

"Why is he laughing?" Joe asks. Metalmeramon's body began glowing crimson red.

"Oh no, this not good!" Strikedramon states

"We got to get out of here!" Veemon shouts.

"What's going on?!" Tai asks.

"He's trying to blow himself up, taking us with him." Strikedramon answers.

"We have to get away!" Matt responds.

"We won't make it in time!" Tentomon exclaims.

"Huh? Look, over there!" TK informs. Everyone looked and saw a TV set up.

"Let's move it people!" Tai instructs. The Digidestined and their digimon ran toward the TV set when Metalmeramon yelled:

"MegaFlame Explosion!" Metalmeramon exploded and the blast was catching up to the Digidestined.

"Hurry!" Biyomon shouts.

"Digi-Port open!" Yolie shouts, holding out her D-3. The portal opened as a blue light emerged engulfing the Digidestined and the Digimon. They were teleported just in time because the blast had reached the TV set destroying it.

Real World~

The Digidestined and their Digimon arrived in a jumble of heap. After a moment, everyone manage to stand up.

"That was a close one..." Kari said.

"Yeah, I'll say." Sora agrees.

"At least Metalmeramon is gone." Cody states. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Thanks Micheal, we owe you and Strikedramon." Tai said.

"Don't mention it." Micheal replies. Monodramon, after Strikedramon dedigivolved, nodded.

"We didn't get to find Aja." Mimi said.

"Don't worry; I know we will find her." Micheal assures.

"That's the spirit." Tai states.

"Hmm...oh, a message from Gennai!" Izzy informs. Izzy grabbed his laptop as everyone gathered around to see what Gennai had to say.

"Hello everyone!" Gennai greets.

"Hey Gennai!" the Digidestined and Digimon greets.

"As you already know and aware of, a new evil has arose. An evil you have never faced before." Gennai explains.

"A new evil?" Ken repeats.

"Yes, a new evil. Its stronger than anything you have ever faced, including Millenniummon."

"What?!" Davis shouts in shock.

"That fight was no cakewalk! I still got the bruises from last time!" Veemon adds.

"Right now, me and the Sovereignors are looking into this to find out more. And we heard of your encounters with DarkTyrannomon, Skullmeramon, and Metalmeramon." Gennai says.

"Yeah, they were way stronger than we could imagine." Izzy confirms.

"Yes, I figured as much. And this is what you will do. Stay out of the Digital World."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"We can't stay here why some evil Digimon is running loose!" Agumon states.

"I know how you feel, but don't forget, you almost lost your lives fighting Metalmeramon." Gennai reminds. No one spoke, so Gennai continued:

"Stay in the Real World until the Sovereignors and I know what we are dealing with. If we go in fighting without the slightest clue, innocent lives will die."

"Alright, we understand." Tai responds.

"Alright...oh, and one more thing. Micheal?"

"Yes?" Micheal responds.

"Do not worry Aja and Dorumon are alright. We have them somewhere safe." Gennai informs.

"Thank goodness...that's a relief." Monodramon was doing the happy dance with the other Digimon.

"So until then, see ya." Gennai then logged off.

"So a new enemy huh?" Tai mutters.

"Yeah, and this ain't gonna be easy." Matt states.

"Now we have to deal with Ultimates with powers of a Mega and Megas with powers of some greater power." Izzy adds.

"Whatever this evil is, we can beat them!" Davis proclaims.

"Right!" Veemon agrees.

"Yeah, but until Gennai gives us the say so, we're here in the Real World." TK replies.

"What to do then?" Yolie asks.

"I got an idea!" Jun states.

"What is it?" Matt asks.

"You know when DarkTyrannomon attacked at your concert?"

"Yeah?"

"We can hold a party there, just this group!"

"Now that what I'm talking about!" Davis states.

"Right on little bro!" Jun agrees.

"Alright, we can have it tomorrow then." Tai said.

"Yeah!" Sora agrees.

"This is gonna be the best party ever!" the Digidestined shouted.

_The Digidestined just had a brush with death. What is this new evil that makes Millenniummon look tame? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters_


End file.
